This study is designed to explore the personal and situational antecedents, the characteristics, and the psychosocial outcomes of helping behavior. Helping will be considered in two interpersonal contexts which are of primary importance in the life of the elderly--the extended family and the residential setting. Participants will be 65 years of age and older who (a) live in standard community residences and have children, grandchildren, and/or great-grandchildren residing in the Detroit metropolitan area, or (b) who live in senior citizens' residences. Interviews will be conducted to assess the determinants and consequences of helping for the elderly helper. In addition, this study aims to specify and test a causal model directed toward understanding the relative impact of eprsonal and situational antecedents on different types and dimensions of helping, and on psychosocial outcomes for the helper. Results of this study are expected to contribute to our understanding of the phenomena of altruism and helping. They will also be useful for the design and evaluation of programs in which the elderly may serve as helpers--a strategy which has the potential to benefit both recipients, and the elderly helpers themselves. This study is expected to have utility for the development of social policy , and social programs and the elderly population.